


642 Writing Prompts (Saphael)

by oliveuicorns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 642writingprompts, Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveuicorns/pseuds/oliveuicorns
Summary: Here are 642 stories that are all Saphael in one way or another. I update whenever I can or have the time. I suck at summaries so here. Plz note that this is just for fun so I can't say whether I will ever complete this.





	1. Intro

Hello. This is an intro where I explain stuff. So, every Friday, I will post a new fanfiction with a different prompt every time. I will put the actual prompt at the very bottom each story. However, please note that none of the stories will be related. I will try to write a variety of things and will experiment with different things so please don't expect these to be the best. But please, don't expect any smut here. I will write a lot of fluff and a bit of angst when I feel like it. The main ship in these stories will be Saphael (Simon x Raphael) but, there will be mentions of other ships such as Clace (Clary x Jace) or Malec (Magnus x Alec). Please feel free to give me feedback whenever you want and tell me how the story was in the comments. Anything that is written in another language will be typed there with the help of google translate so please don't hate me if it sucks. I will also put the translation of words at the bottom 


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Raphael's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's the first one! I can't guarantee the length of these fics, but this one is certainly one of the shorter ones. Tune in next Friday for the next one!

What can happen in a single second? One single second. Well, many things. In a second, one would be able to realize how bright Simon's eyes are, how they light up when he rambles about everything and nothing all at once. One could notice the way Simon sat up straighter when someone complimented him, how sweet and soft his voice sounded when he sang, seemingly filling up the room with light even when there was none. In a second someone could fall apart into pieces, completely at war with themselves and then be healed and put at peace. In a second, because of one particular man, one could put aside every rule and restraint he had made for himself because of a simple smile or gesture. In a second, one could realize how beautiful Simon Lewis is. In a second, Raphael realized his love for Simon. In one second.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Prompt: "What can happen in a second"
> 
> Just a heads up, these writing prompts might sound confusing but that's because while they are writing prompts, they are just exercises to get you inspired so they're generally quite random and are normally about your regular life. So, if you see the prompt at the bottom and are kind of discouraged by how they aren't actually fanfic prompts, deal with it. I like using these more because it requires me to think outside the box and get creative. It also is a fun challenge.


	3. Plant Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In third person point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm traveling tomorrow so I can't post and so here I am posting on Thursday. Note: Once again I do not own any of these characters and all words in a language other than English were written with the help of google translate. Enjoy!

Raphael sighed, slowly trudging up the long winding staircase up to Simon's apartment. He had an extra long shift today and Magnus was being a little more annoying than usual and it had driven him to the brink of insanity and he was in desperate need for the comfort that he knew his boyfriend would give him. As he made his way up to the top, loud banging noises coming suspiciously from Simon's apartment. Now worried about Simon's well being, Raphael ran up the remainder of the stairs and burst through the door.

  
Simon was sitting in front of a small blue flower with his legs crossed. It seemed that he was _talking_ to the plant! As adorable as that was, the room was filthy. It looked as though a tornado of dirt flew in, without disrupting any furniture but covering most of it more or less in the soil. The door to the balcony was open and it seemed that there were more plants out on the balcony. Raphael chuckled as he looked around. This would take forever to clean later. He set his briefcase down and kissed the top of Simon's head fondly. Simon looked up with the most adorable expression ever known to mankind, looking so happy that Raphael didn't have the heart in him to chide him about the mess he had made. "What are you doing mi, amor?" Raphael purred, fondly playing with Simon's hair and brushing out dirt. "I've decided to take up gardening," Simon explained, giggling before going back to his plant. "I read on this website that you should talk to your plants if you want them to grow," Simon explained. "Oh?" Raphael said, still burying his face in Simon's hair, inhaling the scent of Simon's cinnamon-scented shampoo. "Yeah, like this!" Simon then hunched forward and grabbed the plant's pot and held it to his face, startling Raphael and causing him to fall with a string of curses following.

  
"Listen, pal," Simon said putting the flower in his face, focusing only on the plant. "I know that right now you're going through some tough times right now, but I have faith in you." Raphael sat up, now snickering at the audacity of the whole situation. "Think about all the things you have to live for!" Simon explained, as though the plant could hear him. " You could meet another nice plant, and get to know them! Think about all the things you could do, what you could see! So, I hope after this talk, you will continue living, okay?" Simon set the plant back down looking very happy with himself, grinning like a madman. Raphael smiled as Simon pulled him into a kiss. His lips were soft, though slightly chapped but still comforting nevertheless. "How was your day love?" Simon asked, kissing the corner Raphael's mouth before getting up, and carrying the plant with him out to the balcony. There, one would be able to see the whole city below them, the endless bustling traffic and the bright lights of the advertisements creating a beautiful picture and as Raphael and Simon held each other on the balcony, surrounded by the plants, life was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor= my love
> 
> Actual prompt: A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live. 
> 
> I know that in the story the houseplant isn't actually dying, but I wanted to focus more on Simon being adorable. Kudo if you liked it and/or comment on how you liked it. If you also have any requests for fanfics or things that I need to improve on, please tell me! Just a note, I can't guarantee when I will finish writing a requested fic, but I will. Eventually. ❤︎


	4. Of Awkwardness and Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure which point of view this is. Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this one, I would just like to note something about Raphael and Jace's interactions with each other. So, in this story, Simon and Raphael are vampires but it isn't extremely obvious. I can't remember any huge interactions between Raphael and Jace so in this story, I just had Raphael and Jace be enemies that didn't get along and their only interaction didn't go well so they didn't know each other that well.

Simon took a deep breath in nervously and squeezed Raphael's hand so tightly Raphael worried that it might fall off. Simon was taking him to a restaurant for Thanksgiving. Simon had explained how as children, Clary and him every year had gone to the same restaurant every year as a tradition. And as their lives changed and were flipped upside down, one of the ways in the early days that they were able to cope with their newfound knowledge and power was having that dinner at the restaurant had made it easier and was a way for Clary and Simon to relax and just be, normal for a change. However, this time, Clary had requested to bring Jace, her boyfriend. Simon, in turn, decided to bring Raphael along with him, so that he might have the company and comfort that his boyfriend provided him with.  
And so now here he was, hand in hand with Simon, ready to venture into the restaurant where Clary and Jace would be waiting. He wasn't excited about this. In the past, he had seen how Clary could manipulate people into getting what she wanted and once when Luke visited, he told Raphael of how she teleported herself to Idris solely because Jace told her she couldn't go for perfectly logical reasons. And Jace was a snarky, cocky asshole.   
However unpleasant these thoughts were, Raphael reminded himself why he was doing this in the first place. He looked over to see Simon, who was clearly nervous and sent him and sent him a reassuring glance. Everything was going to be fine. Simon smiled and though clearly still nervous, his hand wasn't shaking so that was good. And together, they walked into the restaurant.  
The restaurant was very simple, with plain, modest furniture that had clearly been built to last for decades. The whole restaurant was one whole large room, with small plants hanging from baskets chained to the ceiling. The room was softly lit by candles on each table and Simon was able to spot Clary waving madly in the direction of him while Jace sat next to her, clearly uncomfortable.   
Once they sat down Clary immediately bombarded Simon with questions. But, Simon looked happy so Raphael just lets it be. He and Jace sat next to their partners, looking very amused but, still very awkward as they didn't know each other that well. Simon seemed to notice this and paused his conversation with Clary. "Clary," Simon started, grabbing Raphael's hand. "You remember Raphael, right?" Clary nodded, clearly seeing where this was going; her eyes narrowed. "Well, he's my boyfriend. That's why I brought him with me." "Oh," said Clary, though she was anything but surprised. She stood up, went over to his side of the table and gave him a hug. As she hugged him, she leaned over and breathed in his ear "You hurt him and I will break you." Raphael nodded, gulping. Threats that are given by Shadowhunters shouldn't be taken lightly.   
She smiled and patted him on the head, ruffling his hair as if he was a dog. Raphael scowled. He didn't like her at all.   
"Well, since you've introduced your boyfriend, I might as well introduce mine. This is Jace. Simon, I know you know him but I'm not so sure about Raphael. Have you two met?" Clary asked, trying to break the ice between them. Jace merely shrugged, leaving Raphael to do the talking. "We've met before, once or twice but we aren't really on the best terms," Raphael explained, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table, challenging Jace with his eyes. Jace then placed his elbows on the table as well and leaned forward, the challenge now in motion. They stared at each other for while, deadly silent, with neither breaking the eye contact.   
Clary cleared her throat awkwardly and both boys snapped out of their stare. "Well, I've already ordered the usual for us," Clary said, shifting in her chair and looking at Simon expectantly. Simon cleared his throat and laughed nervously, still uncomfortable with the fact that Raphael and Jace didn't seem to get along very well. 'There goes my peaceful dinner' he thought.   
The dinner couldn't have been more awkward than it was that night. Jace and Raphael kept on sending death glares at each other from across the table while Simon got quieter, feeling as though it was all his fault. At some time during the middle of the dinner, Clary stood up, fed up with both Raphael and Jace, grabbing both and of them and dragging them away from the table with only a brisk nod at Simon. Simon just sat there and sulked.   
Clary dragged both of them out of the restaurant and into the alley next to it, clearly fuming. "What the fuck guys!" She yelled, scaring both of them. "I don't know if you noticed but both of you really fucked up. Especially you." She looked at Raphael dead in the eye as she said that and Raphael bent his head in shame, taking the verbal blows. "Simon was miserable! Could both of you just put your rivalry aside for one single night without trying to kill each other with your eyes?!" She then proceeded to hit them both hard on the head before looking at both of them with her steely glare. "Get your shit together." Jace and Raphael stared after her in shock.   
Jace sighed as if finally admitting defeat and shook his head, smiling to herself. "I guess she was right," Jace said, looking over at Raphael. "Yes, she was," Raphael admitted. "I was selfish to not pay attention to Simon when he needed my support. I was so busy caught up in my own problems with you that I ignored the needs of my actual boyfriend! I'm a really shitty boyfriend." "Yes, you are" Jace solemnly agreed but then held out his hand. "Truce?" he offered, holding the calloused hand in between them. Raphael begrudgingly took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Jace smiled, but said nothing and walked back inside, leaving Raphael by himself.  
Once Raphael finally went back inside, Simon looked much better. The rest of the night was much more enjoyable, as Simon started to crack more jokes and ease the tension between Jace and Raphael. Simon couldn't have been happier and Clary seemed immensely satisfied with herself as well.   
At the end of the night, once Clary and Jace left, Raphael and Simon walked out of the restaurant and welcomed the cool night air. "Listen," Raphael began, looking very sheepish and guilty. "I'm sorry that I started the fight with Jace." Simon tried to protest but Raphael just held a finger to his lips, quieting him. "I was selfish and not thinking about how worried you must have been. I'm sorry I was a shitty boyfriend and hope I can make it up to you, though I'd understand if you wouldn't want to see me anymore." Raphael explained. Simon simply smiled and took Raphael's hand into his. "I forgive you, Raphael," Simon said, smiling softly. "I understand why you were more distracted this night and while that doesn't fully excuse how you acted, I won't break up with you. That would be a really stupid reason to break up and besides, you know I don't know what I'd do without you so I have a feeling that breaking up would be worse for me than you."   
Raphael smiled and pulled Simon into a hug and kissed his neck. And there they stood, on the sidewalk, savoring each other's company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual prompt: The worst Thanksgiving dish you ever had
> 
> For this prompt, I was quite stumped on what to write about until I had an idea of a double date disaster between Clary and Jace and Simon and Raphael. I never really mentioned the food so this one was actually quite and stretch but then again, most of these are. Besides, I love basically all Thanksgiving dishes. Especially gravy though. Gravy is the food of the gods.


	5. The One Who Loved You From A Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm posting early again. It's summer so my family is traveling a lot and I'm not sure when I will have Wi-Fi so here I am posting this weeks story early. For some weeks you might not get any posts and I apologize for that but I'm going to be busy for this next month or two. I'll try to stay on top of my updates but I wasn't sure when I would get the chance and just decided to play it safe and post today. I will still write one story every week but I might not post it. Instead, if that happens, whenever I have the time and Wi-Fi I'll just post whatever I missed. Enjoy this week's short story! ❤︎

Once Simon got home he immediately dropped his bag, grabbed his laptop and settled on his bed and opened up Facebook. He knew that what he was doing was pretty creepy but it wasn't his fault that Raphael was so hot. At school, he could only stare so much after all, before it got creepy and others noticed. And having other people notice that he was ogling Raphael was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Because once one person found out, it would spread like wildfire and Jace would never let him hear the end of it. Besides, it would practically guarantee that Raphael would find out and be really creeped out and Simon would never find love again.   
So, instead, Simon took it upon himself every day after school to go onto Facebook and scroll through all of his photos, carefully admiring all of them. Simon could stare all he wanted at those pictures without having to worry about being disturbed. This also meant that he could admire how beautiful Raphael was. His hair looked like the softest thing ever and Simon longed to run his hand through it. His lips were full blood red and his eyes were the type of brown that you could get lost in. Simon tried to know everything about him and while it was really creepy, Simon just couldn't help it!   
However, Simon didn't need to worry about competition. According to Raphael's Facebook status, he was single. When Simon first found this out, he was shocked. How could no one see how hot Raphael was!? What he would give to spend five minutes just talking to Raphael...   
Simon jumped, startled by the loud banging of his door and his fingers slipped, accidentally liking a photo. "Simon!" It was his sister. Simon rolled his eyes and got up, closing his laptop and covering the window with another page that made it look like he was doing homework, unaware of the mistake he made. "What?!" Simon yelled. " Clary is a the door," his sister yelled back and Simon could hear her walk off and open the door. Clary came into his room like a hurricane, throwing her own bag in the corner and crashing on his bed next to him.  
Clary and he had been best friends since, well forever, neither could remember a time without the other at their side. They always did everything together and while Clary was more popular than Simon, she still stuck by his side. Clary was one of the only other people that knew about his crush. Simon had told some other people but, only the ones he trusted the most like Maia or Isabelle.   
"So, how are things with Raphael?" Clary asked, leaning over and grinning in that evil knowing way. "You act like I actually talk to him," Simon scoffed rolling his eyes. "Well, you could you know," Clary started. Simon rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed. "Not again," he groaned. "I just don't get it! You should actually talk to him instead of stalking him on Facebook! Have a real conversation with him and get to know him instead of loving him from a distance! Get yourself together Simon or I will lock you two in a broom closet just to get you two to talk! I've been talking to Magnus, you know, Alec's boyfriend, and he's actually really good friends with Raphael. He could help set you two up! All you need to do is actually talk to him for once!" Clary rambled. "But, I can't!" Simon moaned. "Yes, you can!" Clary said, "You just won't." "But, he's Raphael! The smart, handsome church boy that helps his family by working numerous jobs! He's so kind and just amazing! But, I'm just, me. The last one picked for everything. The nerd. The weirdo. I don't know if it's because I'm not athletic or something, but most everyone doesn't like me. Why would Raphael be different?" Simon sighed again and took out his laptop. He pulled out a page with Raphael's Facebook turning his laptop to show Clary. "I mean, look at his amazingness!" Clary looked at the photo and then back at Simon. "How long ago was this picture posted?" "Ummm, about a year ago, why?" Cuz it says at the bottom that you liked the photo."  
"WHAT!?" Simon yelled and pulled the computer so it was facing him. And in fact, it was true. Simon groaned and fell back onto his back. "What should I do?" he panicked. "I can't unlike it, that would completely give away my cover! But, if I keep it that way, it'll still give away my cover! Nobody likes your old Facebook photos!" Simon was seriously freaking out now. "What if Raphael notices! What if he asks me about it at school!? Ugh, I'm screwed." Simon closed the window and screamed into a pillow.  
Clary was very amused by this. "Wow," she said, smiling smugly. "I'm so going to tell Izzy and Magnus about this." "No!" Simon yelled and got up, pacing around his room.  
"Well, I have to leave now," Clary said and she picked up her bag and went to the door. "Will you be okay?" She asked, looking over at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine." And then she left.  
Simon sighed and looked back at his computer. He opened up his computer once again. But then closed it. And left it closed. He sighed and laid down on his bed. Eventually, he drifted into a restless sleep.   
The next day, he was terrified. He wasn't completely sure how Raphael would act to him so he tried to dress a little nicer today. Just in case. As the walked to school, he looked around for Raphael, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of the man of his dreams.   
As the day droned on, Simon's mood dampened. Secretly, he had been hoping that Raphael might have noticed and said something about it. Maybe then they could strike up a conversation or something. Class ended and as Simon started walking home, Raphael ran up to him. The man was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and Simon was star struck the entire time. "Um, hi?" the man said, breathless from his run as he ran his hand through his silky black hair. "Hi," Simon breathed, barely audible, blushing. "You're Simon, right? I don't want to be asking the wrong guy. Um, I'm Raphael, Magnus' friend," Raphael said, clearly a bit flustered, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks as well. Simon then, as if broken out of a trance nodded his head aggressively. "Uh yeah, I'm Simon. Well, actually my full name is Simon Lewis but I don't think you really want to get into formalities, you know because most people don't but...." Simon trailed off, realizing that he had been rambling and that Raphael was staring. Simon blushed again.   
"So, back to the point as to why I am here. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, maybe this Friday? " Raphael explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head looking more beautiful than ever. Simon was shocked by this. Raphael. Wanted to go out. With him. Him. Simon Lewis. Simon nodded, still shocked and blushing like a tomato. Raphael smiled. "So, its a date then," Raphael said. "Yeah," Simon whispered softly, "a date." Raphael grinned at this and just before he left, he wrote his phone number on Simon's wrist, "Text me the details," he said and then kissed Simon on the cheek and ran off into the distance. Simon thought he would die of happiness right then and there. Not only did he have a date with Raphael, but Raphael gave him his number and KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK!!!!! He couldn't wait for this Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual prompt: Write Facebook status updates for the year 2017.
> 
> Yes, I know it's 2018 but, that's what the prompt says! Also, I don't use Facebook and never had (yes, I'm an uncultured swine) so I apologize if I got stuff wrong. Since I didn't know how to use Facebook or how it worked, this prompt was a challenge. Still, I am quite happy with the story. If I screwed up big time, please let me know and if you like, kudo and comment as well. If you have any questions or requests for fics, comment them as well! ❤︎


	6. To Infinity And Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one shot, Simon is an astronaut and has been sent for an expedition into space for six months. The story is written in Raphael's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still alive. I'm so sorry I am behind schedule!! I was just in another country for more than a month and my schedule was constantly full, seeing friends and weird relatives so I haven't had time to post or write any stories. I'm currently writing a bunch and trying to get back on schedule so I'll try my best! I've realized how little time I'll have in the future for writing these stories but want to continue. While I can't make any promises, I will try to update every Friday or whenever I possibly can. I'm not that good at being consistent with things but that's why I chose to do this.   
> Please note that I don't know how accurate my story is to actual astronauts with families and loved ones, this is just my imagination and a tad bit of research so I'm not a complete doofus. :)   
> Enjoy! ❤︎

Raphael missed Simon. While he would never say it to his face, he dreamt of the day when they would reunite. Even though six months isn't a very long time, it seemed like forever to the new couple. Of course, Raphael wouldn't let it show. He was a leader and an older brother and he needed to show his siblings and friends that he was strong. But inside, there was this part of him that ached for Simon's bad jokes and nerdiness and his loyalty to his friends.   
It wasn't like Raphael didn't see or hear from Simon at all, though. They still were able to call each other but, sometimes, it just wasn't enough. Raphael never actually saw his face, only heard his voice and after every call they made, Raphael felt more alone than ever.   
Sometimes, he would just wander around the apartment he shared with Simon, he would softly walk into Simon's room, as though not to disturb the air and would just sit on his bed, alone with his thoughts. So yeah, Raphael missed Simon. But occasionally, he would worry. He would worry about the risks that Simon was taking, knowing that there was a chance that he would never return. He would worry about how Simon would react when they reunited. They had only been together for a very short 4 weeks and with Simon being gone for so long, it would only be a matter of time before Simon realized his mistake of choosing Raphael. And, once they meet in real life, Simon will probably break up with him on the spot, telling him how he realized how unworthy Raphael was of Simon's affection, how he was grumpy and cruel and how broken and messed up he was. Raphael worried about what Simon might think of him.   
Raphael sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his mind and get himself together. He had a phone call with Simon in five minutes and while Simon couldn't see him, he still liked to look presentable when talking with him.   
Whenever he and Simon talked, he always felt awful afterward. Maybe it was because he never really got to see how his boyfriend really was, or how at the end of each call he would turn and look around at the apartment they both shared and realize how lonely he really was without Simon by his side.   
Raphael missed him a lot. And with every passing day, he longed for the comfort and support his boyfriend gave him and thought of the day when they would reunite.   
Of course, Raphael still had a life outside of Simon. He worked, looked after his mother. He sometimes drove to Simon's old house that he grew up in and talk to Simon's mother where together they would look at baby pictures and share embarrassing and funny stories. He didn't talk to the Clary girl though. Just because he had to tolerate her because she was Simon's best friend when they were all hanging out didn't mean that he had to interact with her when Simon wasn't around. Besides, where there was Clary, there was most definitely Jace, whom Raphael was not fond of at all.  
Magnus still dragged him and Catarina along on his stupid adventures of course and while he loved Magnus, he really was insufferable at times. Namely, all the time. He still appreciated the effort of course. But sometimes, he just couldn't stop thinking about Simon.

_*time passes to the day when Simon returns to Raphael*_

Today is when Raphael will reunite with Simon. And he is out of his mind with anxiety. Raphael hadn't felt this nervous about anything since when Simon and he had their first date and soon after started to date. And, because they hadn't seen each other for half a year, Raphael needed to look his best.   
While he was perfectly aware that Simon wouldn't care if his hair wasn't perfectly styled or if his clothes weren't matching with his shoes, Raphael still felt as though he always needed to look his best. He'd been doing that for years, as the oldest brother of his family and the leader of his 'clan' as he liked to call his employees. He learned the hard way that life didn't hand you your dream job on a silver platter when you came from a family like his. You needed to be the best at everything if you wanted to succeed and life had always been a constant competition between him and his brothers. And without a father figure that was consistently in his life to guide him, he became the man of the house and had to give his everything to his family in order for them to survive and succeed. And the first step to succeeding was to look like you were going to succeed. So, every day, Raphael made sure that he looked perfect. And while Simon had told him numerous times that he really didn't have to, he still insisted on gelling his hair and making sure that all of his clothes were clean and thoroughly ironed.  
Raphael sighed, leaning on the bathroom counter and looked at himself in the mirror. This was the day that could change his life, for better, or for worse. He splashed some water on his face and walked out, grabbing his jacket along the way. He had to get himself together.

_*One car ride later*_

Raphael couldn't get himself together, he was so nervous. He was supposed to meet Simon at Terminal 3 at 1:30 PM and right now Simon was 10 minutes late. And the more time passed, the more nervous Raphael got. His naturally pessimistic mind ran wild, thinking of all the awful things that could've happened, no matter how much Raphael tried to suppress those thoughts. 'He'll be fine,' Raphael thought to himself. 'He's just late, as usual.'  
Raphael suddenly fell over as someone tackled (or tried to, at least) him to the ground. Raphael turned around in shock and anger that immediately melted away once he stared into the dark brown eyes partially hidden by long eyelashes and slightly beaten up glasses. Simon. Whatever worries and anxiety Raphael had were wiped away as Simon kissed him with the passion of a newly made couple that had been away from each other for six months. Simon smelled sweet, like gummy bears for some reason, but Raphael didn't care. He leaned further into Simon, as though to connect them forever as Simon's fingers tangled themselves through Raphael's perfectly styled hair and sighed into the kiss completely oblivious of the outside world.   
When they finally broke apart, both had pink lips and flushed cheeks and Raphael's hair was now a mess but he didn't care. Simon was finally home. They walked out of the airport hand in hand, with Simon rambling on about his journey but as they got into Raphael's car, finally quieted down. "You know, I really missed you when I was in space," Simon said, interlacing their fingers and squeezing his hand. "Sometimes I wish I could be able to work without having to fly away from you." "I know," Raphael said, rubbing circles onto the side of Simon's wrist with his thumb. "But you love your job and if this is the only way it can work, then so be it. You know, we could always move. So that we could be closer to your job." Raphael said softly. "But that would mean saying goodbye to everyone. We wouldn't be able to see everyone as often. And, you have a job as well. And we both know how hard you've worked to reach this point in your career. Everything that you've worked up too; I can't do that to you." Simon took both of Raphael's hands and looked straight into his eyes. "I love my job, but, I love you more. Okay? Don't you ever forget that."  
And with that, he leaned in and softly pressed their lips together for another tender kiss. Even though the kiss wasn't very long or passionate, both were breathless once they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together. This was the start of something beautiful, both could feel it as they sat together in the car at the airport parking lot, the rest of the world passing by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Prompt: You are an astronaut. Describe your perfect day.
> 
> This story was one that I actually had to do some research on because I don't really know a ton about astronauts and the process of returning back to their families and their loved ones or how long the expeditions were. Because I'm a lazy butt I didn't write the story from Simon's point of view but I'm still happy with how I wrote Raphael's point of view. I could've made it a ton funnier but I'm not incredibly good at writing humor. I'm a drama queen, what can I say. Anyway, I wanted to delve deeper into Raphael's personality and his backstory and see why he's so pessimistic or grumpy so I feel like this was a good time to do that. I hope that you enjoyed the story and if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, feel free to comment or kudo! ❤︎


	7. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Raphael's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still alive. No, I haven't been working a ton on this project. I signed myself up for this and now must face the consequences but school has been kicking my ass and so much is going on it's just crazy. Luckily, now I have some more time to work on this. I don't normally do a lot of fighting scenes and I'm not the best at this kinda stuff but here ya go. Hope you enjoy it!

‘If you want to see Clarissa Fairchild alive and in one piece ever again, go to the warehouse at the docks at dusk with $1,000,000,000,000,000 in cash. You know whom to ask.’ 

           - The Darkness

This was what was on the note that Simon shoved into his hands before running out of the room, yelling for him to follow. And of course, being the great boyfriend he was, he followed along with him, grabbing Simon’s backpack from the couch. 

And so now here they were, at the docks, panting, and out of breath. The sun was starting to set, painting the water all sorts of shades of purples and reds.  but they were on time. Raphael threw the backpack at him and walked over to hit him lightly over the head. “What are you doing?” he asked, chuckling. “I didn’t really expect you to follow,” Simon replied. “I know you and Clary weren’t ever really on the best of terms. But you read the note. I know things like this haven’t happened for a while but I couldn’t just leave it at that. She’s my best friend, remember?”

Oh, Raphael remembered all right. He really didn’t like her. She was the reason for all of his suffering and anguish. However, he would digress. She was also the reason why he’d even first met Simon. And she really did make him happy so Raphael tolerated her at the best.  She definitely wasn’t his favorite though. And then a thought occurred to Raphael. 

“Wait, you told, um what’s his name, Jackson? Jordan? Wait, no Jace that was it you told him about the note, right?” 

Simon froze. Apparently not.  “I forgot to. My phone is dead and as soon as I saw the letter, I gave it to you. Do you have your cell on you?”

Raphael sighed, putting his face in his hands before running his fingers through his hair looking up to the sky. “So you’re telling me that you didn’t even think this whole thing through in the slightest?” 

“Hey! In my defense I was panicked. How would you feel if Magnus or Lily were kidnapped?” “I would be worried and angry but I would come up with a  _ plan _ instead of running off into the sunset, carrying only the clothes on my back. Your phone isn’t even charged!” 

“Oh yeah? Well, then what do  _ you _ suggest we do Mr. High and Mighty?” Simon asked mockingly.

Raphael put his fingers between and bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. As much as he loved and would die for Simon over and over again, sometimes his stupidity was astounding. “Well, I think it might be logical to go and tell Jace about the fact that his  _ girlfriend _ has been kidnapped and taken for ransom, right?!” He didn’t need to look at Simon to know his answer and they set off again, rushing to the Institute.

But they never made it. For as they were walking, a figure stepped out of the shadows. They could tell the figure was clothed in all black and walking towards them. They drew themselves closer together, preparing themselves for a fight.

“ **Where do you think** **_you’re going?”_ ** The figure asked, drawing to crescent moon daggers, the blades shining in the red-hot light of the sun as it sunk beneath the waves. And before they could reply, the figure attacked.

They moved the elegance and grace of a person that had been fighting for years, maybe centuries before. They were swift and languid on their feet, a deadly whirlwind of laces slicing towards them. If not only for both Simon and Raphael’s vampire reflexes, they would have been cut in half. However, they didn’t have time to stop and admire how quickly they moved. The figure’s attacks were fast, angular and deadly accurate both vampires only able to save themselves because of their instincts. 

However, darkness was upon them which meant they had at least some power as well. While unable to strike, they could dodge faster and weren’t as tired as before. But, as all things do, they began to wear out their dodges, once swift became more clumsy as they dodged at the very last second. 

Their attacker though seemed to be full of endless energy chuckling darkly along the way as they swung their blades towards them.

And then, the blades hit a mark. Simon was cut in the stomach and fell to the ground, his blood slowly oozing out of the wound. The blades must of been covered in some sort of poison or chemical for as soon as he was cut, he was knocked out.

Raphael screamed and dove in front of Simon’s unconscious body, his new goal now to protect Simon from all further harm. “Why are you doing this?” He yelled hoarsely, out of breath and sweating heavily. The figure only grinned. “ **Listen,** ” the figure began, placing their daggers back in their sheaths. “ **I was ordered to only get the one called Simon. So why don’t you just move along, ‘kay?** ” But Raphael didn’t move. Why would he?

This seemed to make the figure (let’s just call them F) disappointed.  

Next thing he knew F was holding one of his knives against Simon’s throat, his unconscious body dangling limply from their grip. “ **Let me rephrase** “ **this,** ” F said. They looked completely at ease, knowing they had the upper hand. “ **You** **_will_ ** **leave this place or I will cut your precious boyfriend’s pretty neck.** ” Raphael knew they weren’t joking. He was exhausted, sweat staining his shirt and he was panting heavily. He knew that if he tried fighting them he wouldn’t live to see what would happen to Simon. F had the upper hand here.

Raphael gritted his teeth and stepped away from Simon. F grinned and let Raphael slink away. “ **Now it gets exciting** .” and with that F slunk away into the shadows, taking Simon with him. Nothing remained from the fight except for the splatter of blood. 

Raphael reappeared out of the shadows once he was certain that F was gone. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. All he knew was that Simon was gone and that he needed to go and find him. But he couldn’t do it on his own. He needed help. He had to get Simon back, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual prompt: Tell a story that begins with a ransom note
> 
> I'm sorry I left this off on a cliffhanger but if you really want to know more then idk, I might revisit this idea again ;) I am so sorry about like never updating, this was definitely something I wish I had the time to do more but I don't have enough time to complete a lot. I don't normally write a lot of fighting scenes so plz tell me how I did. I hope that you enjoyed the story and if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, feel free to comment or kudo! ❤︎


	8. so close and yet so out of reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael never died but Simon still doesn't remember. There isn't really much of a conclusion to the story... sorry 
> 
> Points of view change but you can tell (plus I wrote when it was who's point of view) also plz don't question the title of this prompt, I couldn't really think of anything that was that great. Enjoy! ❤︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt! This one was significantly shorter and to be honest, I wasn't really that happy with it. I might revisit the idea later or rewrite it but for now, this is it. Also, heads up might change it to updating every Monday as I have a reserved time just for writing then :D This story is kinda cliché so I apologize for that but I hope you enjoy it never the less ❤︎

 

<Raphael’s point of view>

It has been 5 weeks since Simon was stolen from me. Well, he wasn’t exactly ‘stolen’. I know where he’s gone. That’s probably why I‘m standing on the sidewalk next to his house. 

I’ve been visiting his house whenever I have gotten the chance to. Never actually going in, of course, but I like to stand outside his porch and just imagine what it could’ve been if he hadn’t lost his memories. 

It was our only way out; he did what he needed to do. At least, that’s what Magnus told me. But, it still makes my heart ache with longing whenever I think about it. It’s just so unfair. He’s done nothing wrong. What did he do to deserve this; what did  _ I _ do to deserve this. 

Sometimes, I wish I could just talk to him. Tell him one more time how much I love him and how I will never forget about him. He gave me life, a purpose. But now, I don’t seem to have one. 

I mean, I have Magnus. But Simon gave me something that Magnus just doesn’t have. I still do my part, of course. Just because I don’t have a purpose doesn't mean that everyone else doesn’t have one either. I spend all of my time working or walking around the city aimlessly, always searching and looking for something I already know where to find. I don’t like thinking about it though and so I use things to distract me. 

I’ve had Magnus come up to me numerous times trying to get me to sleep but I just can’t. I can’t rest easy knowing that Simon is out there and that he doesn’t even know that I exist. I can’t remember the last time I had a full meal. I’ve been avoiding the others for a while and while Magnus encourages (forces) me, I only drink when I absolutely need to. Nothing really just motivates me. 

Sometimes I wish I had never met Simon. He walked straight into my heart and tore down the walls I had built up, using his terrible jokes and adorable smile as his weapons. And when he was ‘stolen’ from me, he left this void in my self that couldn’t be filled. God, I miss him. 

<Simon’s point of view>

I feel like I’m forgetting something. I’ve had this sort of weird feeling for a while now and I’m not sure what it is. I feel like I’ve been walking around in circles, going everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. And it’s  _ so _ frustrating.

I could tell this to my friends but I have a feeling they wouldn’t understand. They just wouldn’t get it. So, this also means that I don’t have anyone to confide to because I definitely won’t be telling my mom. I told my sister but she didn’t really seem to understand what I was trying to stay so now I’m stumped. 

I run my hand through my hair and shoulder my backpack walking along the sidewalk to my house, leaves crunching under my black converse (because I’m edgy). 

I don’t remember ever having this feeling before so this is completely new to me. It sort of just lingers in the back of my mind and really it bothers me that I can’t really seem to solve it.

It all really started a while ago when the girl came up to me one day as I was walking. She had bright red hair, the kind that sort of acted like a beacon of light, something instantly recognizable. She was short, a petite thing but held herself with the kind of confidence that you didn’t want to mess with. I had felt like I’d met her before but I don’t remember exactly. It was like someone had plucked some sort of key detail from my brain and left it missing. I’ve had dreams recently about these eyes though. They were a dark murky brown that I just sunk into and I could be happy during then. It always ended in the same way though. I would be staring into those beautiful eyes and then they would whisper “I love you” and I would wake up. Anything else I can’t remember. 

<Third person view (idk if this is right but basically like a narrator that knows everything)>

Both boys having something stolen dear from them, neither knowing the answer to their woes and yet fate would eventually lead them to their answers. Whether or not that the moment would be arriving soon would be irrelevant. It only matters how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual prompt: Something you had that was stolen.
> 
> This prompt was easy to come up with an idea for but it was hard to properly space it out and create an actual story so sorry if it sucked. On a more positive note, I might start updating more often! I am working on getting my self together and my procrastination so things might get better. I hope that you enjoyed the story and if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, feel free to comment or kudo! ❤︎


End file.
